The present invention relates to a sensing apparatus for ground sensing from the interior of a vehicle, including a sampling, or sensing, probe that can be brought into contact with the ground, and a handle for moving the sampling probe from an idle or rest position into a lowered ground sensing position, as well as to a vehicle having such a sensing apparatus.
Sensing apparatus for ground sensing are utilized with, in particular military, detection vehicles in order to be able to identify, for example, noxious materials and warfare agents in the ground, and hence in the environment. In this connection, the ground sample can be taken up and analyzed in solid form by means of a grabber arm or in a volatilized form.
One known detection vehicle having a tong-like gripper arm is described, for example, in DE 91 00 367 U1. To collect ground samples, disposed in the rear region is a sample receiving apparatus in which are disposed various devices, such as a tongs, by means of which the ground samples can be collected from the ground and accommodated in a sample receiving container that can then be closed and safely transported to a laboratory. The detection vehicle is furthermore provided with a dual wheel sensing apparatus having a mass spectrometer. During the detection process with the known mass spectrometer, it is necessary during the trip, with the aid of the dual wheel detection apparatus, to transport contaminations that have possibly deposited upon the ground, with the aid of a silicone hose disposed on the detection wheel, and for the detection to convey it further to the mass spectrometer. A dual wheel detection device for ascertaining warfare agents is also described in DE 84 24 372 U1.
It is furthermore known from the military detection tank of the “fox” type to undertake a ground analysis via a detection apparatus, embodied as a detection lance, disposed in the rear portion of the vehicle. For this purpose, there is a manually operable detection probe that can be operated from the interior of the armored vehicle. The detector here has a long tube that is guided through the rear vehicle wall. By means of a short grip as a handle on one end of the detection probe, the detector can position the detection probe and can apply the pressure necessary for carrying out the ground analysis. Disposed at the other end of the detection probe is a detection or sensing head that contains a heating element, so that the ground sample can volatilize. These ground vapors are then guided through the tubular detection lance into the interior of the vehicle to an analysis device.
A drawback with the state of the art is that it is not possible to ergonomically carry out an operation due to the long tube. Furthermore, a great amount of force must be applied in order to achieve the pressure necessary for carrying out the ground detection. Due to the construction, the arrangement must be accommodated in a roomy rear end, where in addition the detecting process is observable through a glass viewing block in the rear wall.
It is an object of the present invention to embody a sensing apparatus, and a vehicle having a sensing apparatus, in such a way that a convenient operability is achieved for the detector individual.